Recent advances in surgery focus on minimally invasive techniques, which utilize smaller and/or a fewer number of incisions, and can eliminate the need in previous techniques to detach or sever muscular tissue. For example, minimally invasive hip replacement surgery utilizes entry at the anterior of the leg of a patient. This point of entry allows a surgeon to perform a hip replacement procedure while only making a single incision of about four inches in length, rather than multiple incisions or incisions of ten inches in length as in prior procedures. Further, muscles within the leg are not damaged through detachment or severing in these procedures, resulting in a much faster recovery time. These procedures still require access to the acetabulum, which must be reamed before insertion of the prosthesis. Further, proper manipulation and positioning of the femur is essential in carrying out the anterior approach hip replacement surgery.